Mario Sneeze Drabbles
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Mario (and maybe other characters) sneezing. I'll update it with more chapters/stories if I can come up with any more.
1. Sara and Mario

SARA AND MARIO

Description: I'm the narrator in this first drabble. I personally think it'd be awesome if it actually happened.

* * *

I really wanted to see Mario sneeze. I imagined it whenever I even saw him. He never did, so I assumed he never would. Then, one day, he did it, and I saw it.

We were hanging out near this flower field and talking, and I was bored. But I felt so much better when I heard this.

"Haaah... haaaAAAH...!"

I looked up at Mario. He was sniffing a little, nose twitching, and inhaling. He didn't look like he could fight the sneeze. Soon he tilted his head back, giving three more inhales. Involuntarily, my whole body loosened, my heart raced, and I tried not to smile, but failed. Then it came.

"HAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOoooo!"

Mario sneezed loudly, throwing his head forward, and then sneezed again, "Haaah-CHOOoo!" He didn't cover his mouth, but I was next to him, so he didn't spray me. God, I absolutely adored those sneezes. They were the best ones I ever heard from anyone.

"Wow, bless you," I said. "Were those from the pollen?"

"Yeah, sorry," Mario said, rubbing his nose on his finger and looking embarrassed.

I forgave him, squealing quietly in delight. Now, I'd do anything to see Mario sneeze again, no matter why...


	2. Mario's Stuck Sneeze

MARIO'S STUCK SNEEZE

Description: Mario has trouble trying to sneeze, so he asks Luigi to help him.

* * *

"Ah... Aaaah... Ugh..."

Mario sniffled and rubbed his itching nose. The urge to sneeze was constantly sneaking up on him, but disappeared just as he thought he would release. Mario just didn't understand why he was having this problem. He wasn't allergic to anything, and he extremely rarely got sick. He didn't think either of these facts were involved in his situation, however, so he decided that he needed some help.

While he was talking to Luigi, the urge to sneeze returned to Mario. He really hoped that he could finally do it. He usually didn't want to sneeze in front of Luigi, but he hadn't been able to sneeze for at least a few hours, so he began to inhale.

"Ahhh... Haaaaah..." Mario inhaled twice, tilting his head back. "HaaaAAAAH..."

Then, however, there was a long pause. Within this time period, the sneeze subsided and Mario's breath returned to normal. He sighed in despair.

"Are you feeling okay, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, except I've been having to sneeze, but it won't come out," Mario said. "Luigi, can you do me a favor and... um... make me sneeze?"

"Well, I can try." Luigi then tried to think of a way to make Mario sneeze. It took him at least ten seconds, but he got an idea.

Reaching into his overalls pocket, Luigi pulled out a tissue, and twisted one of its corners into a point. Then he inserted this point into Mario's nose and started moving the tissue around, attempting to make Mario sneeze.

"Ah..." Mario could feel his nose tickling and his breath hitching. "Aaaaah..." With every second that Luigi tickled his nose, the urge to sneeze grew stronger. "HaaaAAAH... Luigi... HAAAAAAAH... Stop it... I'm gonnAAAAAAAAAAH..."

Hearing him, Luigi immediately pulled the tissue out of his nose, and then Mario tilted his neck back as far as it could go, before...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOooooooooo!"

Mario released the sneeze that he had been trying to release. He didn't cover his mouth, but he didn't spray Luigi. The sneeze felt amazing to release, and the amount of relief it brought with it made it even better. Mario sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger.

"Wow. Bless you, Mario," Luigi said.

"Thank you..." Mario was mostly saying that because the attempt to sneeze had worked, not because of being blessed, but he was still grateful.

Luigi then decided to give Mario the tissue that he had used to make him sneeze. "Don't mention it."


	3. Luigi Sneezes

LUIGI SNEEZES

Description: Just some random drabble where Luigi sneezes in front of Mario. Because why not?

* * *

It happened when Mario and Luigi were having a conversation. For most of it, nothing too important happened. At one point, however, while he was listening to Mario talking, Luigi felt his nose itching quite madly, as a sneeze was building up.

"Haah... *sniff* Ahh..." Luigi began to inhale as he tilted his head back, with his nose twitching. "HaaaAAAHH..."

"Hey, Luigi, you feeling okay?" Mario asked, looking and sounding concerned for Luigi, who had been listening to him up to this point.

"Haaaah... hang on... AaaAAAHHH..." Luigi continued to inhale as he put a hand over his mouth. "I think I'm gonnaAAAAH... HAAAAAAH...!"

"Chooooooo!" Luigi released his sneeze. Maybe it was because it was covered, but it was much smaller compared to the buildup. Luigi removed his hand, sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger. "Excuse me."

Mario appeared to be blushing slightly, but then realized that Luigi was looking at him. "Oh, it's okay. And bless you."

"Thanks." Luigi continued to rub his nose. He wondered if Mario was blushing because of how cute the sneeze was...


End file.
